Snow Isn't the Only Thing Beautiful Tonight
by Secret Starr
Summary: Snow mystifies Rukia, Rukia mystifies Ichigo, Ichigo mystifies Rukia. What happends when all three come into play? Ichiruki


This is just something I came up with while there was a freaking blizzard going on outside my house. (Le growl) Enjoy (or not) the fluff.

I don't own Bleach, I barely own my imagination...and even that is in question...

* * *

SNOW ISN'T THE ONLY THING BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT

There she stood, her gaze to the dark and gray clouded sky, shivering in the cold just to watch the giant flakes of snow fall down on her and around her.

And there he sat, on the front steps of his house, his gaze set upon her, shivering in the cold just to ponder on her actions and think about his own as the sun hid it's self behind the horizon.

"Hey." Ichigo said, standing next to the black haired girl who was at least a foot shorter than he was.

"Hey." She returned the greeting, not letting his slight intrusion interrupt her stare into the heavens.

Raising an eyebrow, he too turned his attention to the snowing sky, trying to find the hidden beauty Rukia must have been seeing.

She glanced over at him.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" She asked him wistfully, her breath frosted in the air in front of her.

"If hypothermia is wonderful, than yeah, it's great."

"No, stupid." She insulted him. "It's..."

She paused.

"...beautiful." Rukia finished with a sigh.

Ichigo was trying to remember his first time experiencing snow. He had slipped on ice as he was walking home with his mom after they had finished sledding. At first, his bottom lip trembled until she made herself purposely fall, making his childish self laugh as he crawled into her lap.

"Look, Ichigo, it's snowing!" Masaki said to her son, looking towards the sky. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Ichigo repeated the very words he said to his mother, though it wasn't directed to the snow.

"Yes. It is." Ichigo said, pulling himself out of the memory, his eyebrows a bit furrowed, but now returned to their normal state upon turning his head over (and down) to look at Rukia.

Ichigo reached out and wrapped his hand around Rukia's, lacing his fingers in and out of hers.

"It's very beautiful." He said to the icy girl, who in turn nodded with what could be called a hint of a blush, who surprisingly didn't pull her hand away from his.

Before Ichigo knew it, Rukia was walking a few steps in front of him, spinning with her head to the sky, her arms out from her, spinning like a top, just to see the snow spiral in front of her.

The four foot girl came shaking back to him, her chattering teeth smiling up at him and he couldn't suppress the small smile that came upon his lips.

"Cold?"

She nodded.

"Comes from the heart."

That deserved him a punch in the gut he received from her, but grimaced all the same.

Her teeth chattered. "But it's so pretty, I don't want to go inside...not yet."

He chuckled a low laugh, hesitating to pull her into a hug which she accepted as the two stood there for who knows how long, holding each other in the slow snow downfall.

"Ichigo?"

"Mm?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Mm?"

"You sure I can trust you?"

"Sure, yeah. What's up?"

"I...I..." Her voice was shaking, and it worried him because he knew it wasn't the cold.

"I love you."

There was a pause between the two, choking them both on how Ichigo would reply.

"Rukia?"

"Mm?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course."

With that, Ichigo dropped down to her level and kissed her. She snuck her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her tiny waist, spinning her around before setting her on the snowy ground again.

The two kissed there for who knows how long, but who cared? They were holding each other in the slow downfall...and neither felt cold.

* * *

Okay, yeah, the end. Maybe a bit too sweet at the finish. Review/flame here, PM's for spelling errors/alternating the fic.

Oh, by the way. I did my research on how tall each character is. Rukia is four foot nine and Ichigo is five foot eleven. Cool, neh? (Sorry, I finally looked that up and thought it was worth sharing) shrug

Anywho, press the button...aw! The temptation!!!


End file.
